Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Adventure Plan". Plot (In Emperor-Land, Mumble continue to narrate the story) *Mumble: Okay, we're back, i will tell you when i will not get hurt by Seymour. (In Astrakhan's Cave) *Mrs. Astrakhan: So boys, you can sing? *Phoenix: Yes, but not Mumble. *Mrs. Astrakhan: You must learn how to sing! *Mumble: But, i can't. I make noises. *Mrs. Astrakhan: I am your babysitter! Your parents went off to sea with the other parents and Viola is watching over the chicks. *Mumble: Let me see Gloria. *Mrs. Astrakhan: Not until your singing skills work. *Mumble: Oh no. (In the sea, emperor penguin adults are catching over fish) *Memphis: So Maurice, have you catch any fish? *Maurice: No, i will feed it to Gloria. *Michelle: As wish you can get. *Memphis: I know what i'm talking about. (The camera zooms into the adelie penguins catching fish) *Rimon: Gosh, it been yesterday, why are we doing this? *Limon: I don't know, the ice is breaking and everyone have to move to the other side. (The adelie penguins are hopping to the iceberg) *Rimon: Okay! All clear! *Limon: A leopard seal is watching over the ocean so we have to be careful. (The leopard seal started to growl) *Rimon: I don't think the leopard seal would have gotten mad. *Male Adelie Penguin: IT'S COMING! (The leopard seal appears when the adelies are jumping out of the iceberg) *Rimon: EVERYONE OUT! EVERYONE OUT! LEOPARD SEAL IS HERE! *Leopard Seal: Hey sausage, come back here! *Rimon: Don't think about it. *Leopard Seal: Oh, the name's Rojas. *Rimon: Rojas, how dare you. *Rojas: You won't be thinking of how you sent your group to swim. *Rimon: Catch me as you can! (Rojas begin to chase Rimon as Rimon dodges the iceballs) *Rimon: Come on, are you crazy? *Rojas: *growls* *Rimon: Then, take it! (Rojas hit on a iceberg) *Rimon: Ha! Swim *swim away from Rojas* away! *Rojas: I will kill him. I'm going after the emperors. (With Rimon's group) *Rimon: Everyone, the leopard seal is gone. (Everyone cheered for Rimon) *Rimon: Oh yeah, now we can continue searching for fish and return home to Adelie-Land. *Male Adelie Penguin: Yeah, let's all do it together. (After returning swimming, back with Rojas) *Rojas: I had failed to eat that hero! I will eat the emperors instead. (After raging into the water, back with the emperors) *Memphis: Man, i love eating fish. *Maurice: I can't wait for the kids to go into the water. *Memphis: Every is a bit nice. (Rojas appeared, making the fish go away) *Alfie: LEOPARD SEAL! EVERYONE SWIM! (The emperors are swimming away and getting back on land as Rojas arrived to be eating the penguins as everyone is getting away) *Maurice: No one is hurt. *Memphis: That's right. *Norma Jean: There is a leopard seal in the ocean! *Rojas: Come here french fries, i will eat you all. *Memphis: Guys, we have to stay focus and stop this leopard seal. *Rojas: *growls* *Memphis: Be careful, his teeth growls too much. *Alfie: At least, we have to watch out. *Memphis: That's right. *Rojas: Come on, i just met a adelie already. *Maurice: Let's try to not get hurt. *Memphis: Okay. *Maurice: REALLY, REAL MAD!!! *Seymour's Dad: *throw rock at Rojas* WATCH IT! *Rojas: *growls and return to the water* *Seymour's Dad: Yeah! Take that! (The emperors cheered) *Memphis: Come on. It's getting late and the chicks are hungry. (Meanwhile in Adelie-Land) *Elder 1: Roy, sir, the parents are back. *Roy: Again? (The parents lead by Rimon are back and returning on land to feed food to their chicks) *Rio: Alright, you know why i get food. *Ramón: That's one taste of better. *Raul: Yeah. (The Amigos and Rio are being feeded by their parents) *Ramón: Where were you yesterday? *Rimon: We were fishing for one day until the leopard seal blocked the sea for us to return. *Ramón: Oh daddy, your back. *Rimon: Don't worry. I am always here. *Limon: We will get more food soon. *Ramón: Okay mom. (Meanwhile in Emperor-Land, the parents has returned to find their chicks) *Memphis: This is quiet fun. *Maurice: Now we have to find where Gloria is. *Mrs. Astrakhan: Memphis! *Memphis: Astrakhan. *Mrs. Astrakhan: Your sons did very good. *Mumble: I tried to sing but it dosen't work. *Phoenix: There may be something wrong with Mumble. *Memphis: Also, we have fish for you guys. *Mumble: Yay. *Phoenix: I hope, we get everything we wanted. (Mumble got food from his dad as Phoenix got food from his mom) *Mumble: It taste good. *Phoenix: Taste like chicken. *Memphis: Our next journey is to find more fish without any predator coming at us and killing us. *Norma Jean: You bet. (Back at Adelie-Land) *Rio: Gosh, i hate being bored. *Ramón: Yeah Rio, i think, the skuas would know if any other penguin species could tell us. *Rio: There is a emperor, rockhopper, king, gentoo, chinstrap, and many more like us. *Ramón: Even the amigos are adelies! *Rio: Great one Ramón. (Dino returned without his friends spying on them) *Ramón: And the skuas are even the evil ones. *Rio: You have to be right. (Dino caught Rio flying all over by leaving Adelie-Land) *Ramón: Rio! *Rio: Ramón! (Ramón started to chase the skua capturing him as Dino is smiling evily) *Ramón: Get back here! (Ramón started to slide fast to chase over the skua, he dodges the snowplies againist him and sled into a puddle of snow and making him fly. He started to fight Dino and get Rio back) *Rio: Go get him Ramón. *Ramón: Drop him down! *Dino: Boss Skua would be happy about this! *Ramón: No! You are joking you joker! *Dino: You must be like a Rio impostor! *Ramón: I'm not! (Ramón landed on the snow and failed to save Rio) *Ramón: No! Rio! Skua! I will get you! (In the foggy mountains Dino was flying over some sharpy rocks and land Rio into a pool of leopard seals) *Dino: Have a nice one. (Rio started to be scared when four leopard seals are planning to eat him) *Rio: Hello? *Rojas: So? One of my friends wanted revenge on you. You must be Rimon's kid. *Rio: No, Rimon is Ramón's father. I'm Rio. *Rojas: Don't make me eat you with my friends. (Rio jumped out of the pool as the leopard seals leave the pool and chased him) *Rojas: COME BACK HERE NUGGET! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! (Rojas and the leopard seals stopped at the cliff where Rio has jumped in and landed on the other side of the cliff) *Rio: Made it. *Rojas: I'll get you if i had time to kill you! (Rojas and his friends leave) *Rio: Gosh, i have to find a way back. (Meanwhile at Black-footed Land) *Manny: Okay, everything is packed up for adventure. *Dylan: Manny, Eddie need to talk with you. *Eddie: Hello there, me and my elders will watch you over as the skuas are planning to eat the chicks. *Manny: WHAT? *Eddie: You bet, the jokes were not made by me. *Manny: Stop, i can do whatever i want. *Andrea: Eddie, you have to stop it. *Eddie: Okay, i get it. *Dylan: Manny, i hope you have a good time there. *Manny: I will dad. (Manny started leaving off his adventure) *Dylan: Goodbye Manny. *Andrea: Watch out for predators and them Humans. *Manny: I will mom! (Manny's adventure has just begun) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 6) Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 4) Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters